


Into darkness

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Martinski, Stiles gets kindnapped, Stydia, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is missing. Lydia finds him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into darkness

**"No…"**

**"No please."**

**"NO PLEASE! DON’T! DON’T! NO!"**

"NO!"

Lydia launched herself out of her bed gasping for air. Stiles’ voice still ringing in her ears. He’d been missing 24 hours and so far no one had any leads. The pack had frequently been looking to her for answers after her help on the Barrow case but nothing had been coming up, until now. Part of her wondered if it was her fault. After she had learnt about the key she had made Stiles promise to keep it quiet and then he disappeared. Guilt ate away at her and made her wonder if perhaps this could have been avoided if she had just told Scott the truth.

She saw him in her dream being dragged into darkness and screaming, clawing at the ground then there was just black and his voice. Even as she sat there she could hear his staggered breathing. Lydia froze. She could still hear him!

For a moment she thought maybe he had been dragged into her home but logic got the better of her and she remembered the sound of electricity she had heard back when they were hunting for Barrow. Maybe this was the same thing. Her abilities were helping her find Stiles. She could already feel the strange tugging sensation that usually lead her to a body. Fear gripped her at the possibility that she might find Stiles dead. 

He couldn’t die now, not after they had been spending so much time together. She was starting to see him a different light and didn’t want to be faced with the chance that she might never see him alive again. 

Caught up in her thoughts she hadn’t noticed getting into her car and driving to a location deep in the industrial part of Beacon Hills. It was dark, many of the lights around had been smashed or spray painted over. 

_"Lydia."_

Lydia turned around at the sound of Stiles’ voice thinking he might have been behind her but again she found herself alone.

_"I don’t know if this will work…but please…listen…"_

"Stiles?" She called out as she walked further into the dark towards an old factory. As she approached she noticed a strange black aura around it and how each step made her feel colder even in the Californian heat. The shadows seemed to reach out and meet her as she walked inside. She could feel the Oni watching her and tensed as she waited for them to attack but they didn’t, not yet.

_"I might just be talking to myself."_

Every time she heard his voice It sounded weaker, like the life was slowly draining out of him. The shadows pressed against her making it hard to breath but she kept on going, picking up speed as her new instincts brought her closer and closer to Stiles. 

She rounded a corner quickly and came to a sudden stop as she was faced with the Oni. “No. You’re not stopping me this time. He is not yours to take!” At her raised voice the Oni took a offensive position, ready to attack. Behind them she could see Stiles laid across what looked like an alter. He looked pale and she could see from where she was stood, the dark circles under his eyes.

Lydia took a moment to think over her options. She had no back up. Scott didn’t know where she was, neither did Allison. All she had in her skill set was her intelligence, figure skating and any new Banshee abilities that wanted to pop up and be useful. 

Her chest tightened and she frowned because she could feel a scream preparing itself. She couldn’t understand why it was coming on and then her eyes fell on Stiles again. Of course. He was dying. 

The realisation knocked the wind out of her lungs. Lydia shook her head in disbelief, her eyes starting to prickle with tears. “No please.” There was a tremor through out the building that seemed to grow the more upset Lydia got. “Don’t.” A light in the far end of the room flickered to life before exploding and sending sparks across the room. The Oni moved to avoid it and Lydia slipped passed them to run towards Stiles.

He was icy cold to touch and her shaking hands barely managed to find the weak pulse. “Stiles please don’t die.” She sobbed and another light exploded. She leaned down over him, her head pressed against his chest. She could hear his heartbeat but it was slow.

"I knew you’d find me." Stiles mumbled, too weak to open his eyes and look at her. "I just wish…I’d lived to see you get that fields medal." Lydia sobbed again and a window exploded. Her hands gripped Stiles’ t-shirt tightly and she tried to collect herself enough to look at him properly. Her hands turned his face gently as she leaned over to kiss him and just like before he stopped breathing. 

Lydia wasn’t sure how it happened but all she knew is that her crying, her grief stricken wails filled the room with energy. All the lights were turning on as power flowed through them and then bursting into flames as they exploded, burning through the Oni with their light. 

In the distance she could hear howls but she couldn’t stop. She slipped onto the floor, her heartbroken cries tearing at the building. The noise was so deafening she didn’t hear the gasp of breath that came from behind her as the last Oni disappeared and took with it the darkness. The weight lifted from her chest and her eyes rolled back into her head as she passed out.

***

When she woke another cry caught in her throat until she realised where she was. Laid across a couch in one of the hospitals private rooms. There was a large chair obstructing her view of who was in the bed but when she sat up and saw the Sheriff looking around the side of the chair her heart leapt. “Stiles? He’s…”

The Sheriff motioned for her to come over and Lydia was on her feet in seconds. She stumbled a little but once she was at the bedside she felt better than she had since this whole thing had started. Stiles was alive. “Did you know that in some legends women became Banshee’s because they has their hearts broken?” She looked down at the Sheriff who had spoken. “Stiles told me that two weeks ago. He was trying to piece together as much info as he could for you. Tonight…Everyone heard you. I was getting calls at the station of a loud wailing that was breaking windows all over town.” Lydia looked down, she hadn’t realised she was able to be that loud. “You saved his life Lydia. Thank you.”

Silent tears fell from her eyes. She could breath again.


End file.
